


I Thought That You Were Straight, Now I’m Wondering

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Agressive sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hidden Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I think I get it," Gerard mused softly, his body shifting nearer to Frank as he spoke, and Frank swore he could feel his hot breath hitting his ear as he continued talking, his spine stiffening as he pretended that having Gerard this close to him wasn't causing his cock to ache as it pressed up against his zipper, "you don't want to hook up with a girl...do you?"</i>
</p><p>Or the fic in which Frank is just trying to do his math homework but his attraction to Gerard is a constant distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought That You Were Straight, Now I’m Wondering

"Fuck Frank - it was _intense_ ," Gerard sighed, collapsing onto Frank's mattress with a soft thump as if he was in his own room instead of the dorm which belonged to his best friend, which it basically was by now given how much time Gerard spent in it. "Best sex of my life, hands down."

"That's nice," Frank mumbled tiredly in reply, trying his best to concentrate on his math assignment and not Gerard's latest tale of his sexual conquests with terrible results.

"You should have seen her Frank, she is totally your type too - super hot, hella nice tits, tight as fuck...in fact, I may actually try and hook up with her again if I get the chance," Gerard mused, his expression morphing slightly as an air of seriousness settled around him while he contemplated sleeping with the same person for the second time in fuck knows how long.

"So you are really into her?" Frank finally gave up on his coursework in favor of discovering where Gerard was going with this.

Gerard hadn't shown an interest in anything besides getting his dick wet as often as possible in ages, and Frank was struck with the sudden need to discover if he was actually debating on settling down with someone, not that he cared one way or the other, he was just _curious -_ that was all.

"Yeah, I guess," Gerard shrugged, his eyes glassing over for a moment before he shook his head groggily, peering up at Frank from under heavy lids as he waited to hear his best friend's response.

"Well...it's about time you got an actual girlfriend," Frank huffed quietly, his tone tainted with a yellow streak of jealousy that shouldn't have existed. For some reason, the thought of Gerard in an actual relationship made him uncomfortable, but he had no desire to delve into the reasoning behind that, so he didn't.

"I doubt that will happen," Gerard scoffed in amusement, his irises glittering with humor as Frank shot him a questioning look. "I don't even know her last name Frank."

"Well then find out what it is idiot," Frank retorted, turning his back on his friend to give problem seven another go, even though he had been stuck on it for the past hour, and it wasn't like the formula was going to have changed in the few seconds while he had been otherwise distracted.

"What crawled up your ass today? I just want to fuck her again, not _marry_ her."

"Could have fooled me," Frank mumbled under his breath while scratching out a halfhearted attempt to show his work that was almost certainly wrong, but he didn't give a fuck by this point.

This whole assignment was pretty much a lost cause, and Frank didn't even know why he was wasting his time trying to complete it, but it was better than listening to Gerard moon over some girl he had just met last night, that was for sure.

"Somebody needs a nap," Gerard teased, earning himself a grunt of irritation from Frank. Rest wasn't going to help Frank at all, a _lobotomy_ might, but Frank wasn't ready to resort to such extreme measures just yet.

And honestly, Frank didn't really know what was bothering him, but _something_ was, he just couldn't place his finger on it. It wasn't the fact that Gerard had fucked some random hot chick, because Frank got laid just as much as Gerard did, even though he was going through a bit of a dry spell lately, but that was only due to the fact that he was focusing on actually passing his exams. There was no way in hell that he was going to fail his last semester of college in favor of hooking up.

But _still_ , something was off in Frank's internal equilibrium lately, and it did have to do with Gerard. Frank wasn't sure what exactly it pertained to, even though he had a solid hypothesis, but he was terrified of the implications that followed his recent revelation, so he ignored them in favor of maintaining their long-term friendship.

Frank and Gerard had always been exceptionally close, it sort of went with the territory since they had known each other since kindergarten, and they had remained friends for the following twenty years. Gerard was more than just a friend to Frank - he was _everything_ : his support, his source of comfort, his lifeline, but that was nothing new, it had always been that way, and it probably always would be, at least, Frank hoped it would.

But recently, Frank felt something else between them, small flashes of awkwardness maybe, a blush that stained his cheeks when Gerard leaned against his side, or crawled into his bed when his own wasn't satisfactory enough for him, which were all completely normal things for the two boys. Frank was the only one who seemed to notice this sudden shift in their previously comfortable dynamic, Gerard didn't seem to reciprocate Frank's feelings in any way, and why would he - they were just friends, _affectionate_ friends, but nothing more.

 _Feelings_ \- that was the true issue here, because Frank was beginning to develop them for Gerard, more so than he already did that is. He loved Gerard, that went without question. Gerard meant the world to him, but now something else was added to the mix, and much to Frank's surprise, he could find no other label for it besides lust.

And if Frank was being completely truthful with himself, he had always found Gerard attractive, but he had assumed that he was straight until a few months ago. He liked girls, he had fucked enough of them to back up that fact, but when Frank was alone late at night with a hand around his cock, every now and then a flash of another body pressed against his danced behind his closed eyelids, and the faceless torso seemed suspiciously like Gerard.

It didn't help that Gerard occasionally stared at Frank with a look of, dare Frank say it - _want_ in his eyes, like he was imagining the same things Frank did before he snapped himself out of it, and _yes_ \- Frank knew Gerard was bisexual, but as far as he was aware, Gerard hadn't actually gone all the way with another man.

He had simply exchanged a few blowjobs here and there when no girls were available, and lately, he seemed to veer toward nothing besides women, but somewhere in the dusty corners of Frank's head, he wished he had been one of those lucky boys that had gotten a chance to be with Gerard back when he didn't give a fuck who got him off.

But at the same time, Frank was terrified of what would happen to the two of them if he pursued this route his thoughts seemed to be wandering down, because both Frank and Gerard didn't do relationships - not really.

Sex was great, but long-term commitments - _not so much_. They had both had a few girlfriends, but things had never ended well when they escalated from casual hookups, and Frank refused to ruin their lifelong bond by developing feelings for Gerard that could potentially drive away the one person that Frank couldn't stand to lose.

"Frank?" Gerard snapped his fingers, jolting him out of the daze he had been lost in abruptly. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No - sorry," Frank shrugged, a part of him wanting to rile Gerard up for some unexplained reason, and much to his delight, it seemed to be working.

"Seriously Frank, what the fuck is up with you?"

" _Nothing_ , I just don't really want to hear about you getting your dick wet for the third time this week," Frank fired back, tossing his pen down on top of his half-completed worksheet with a soft clatter, the sound resonating much louder than it should have in the silence that followed Frank's barb.

"Oh I get it, you're _jealous_ huh?" Gerard smirked, his words sparking a rush of fear in Frank's chest when he thought his hidden fantasies had been uncovered, but Gerard carried on speaking before Frank could fuck himself over by admitting anything embarrassing. "Why didn't you say so? You know I can hook you up with someone, all you have to do is ask."

"What?" Frank sputtered out, trying to cover up his earlier confusion with his haughty tone. " _No way_ , I can get myself laid whenever I want thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, but maybe try and jerk off tonight or something, you've been a real ass lately," Gerard mumbled under his breath, but Frank still heard him, causing his muscles to tense up as an irrational bout of fury focused upon Gerard and his insistence in talking about Frank's sex life reared up suddenly.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and let me finish this assignment, but _no_ \- you never considered that your big mouth could be the reason I'm so irritable," Frank seethed, his composure snapping completely since he was using all of his mental strength to stop himself from pouncing on Gerard and rubbing himself against him until he came, his cock starting to swell in his jeans at the mere thought, much to Frank's chagrin.

"Shit Frank, I'm sorry," Gerard apologized, not at all offended by Frank's harsh words, his friend's temper was something he had long ago become accustomed to. "Maybe you need to take a break for a bit though," Gerard suggested, the mattress creaking slightly as he stood up, crossing the small distance that separated them until he stopped behind the chair Frank was currently situated in.

When Gerard's hands came up to rest on Frank's rigid shoulders, his thumbs digging into the strained muscles in a soothing gesture, Frank found himself leaning into the pressure hungrily before he regained control of himself, his body's desire to be closer to Gerard inciting a second round of wrath to spill from Frank's lips without warning.

"Don't touch me," Frank snapped coldly, hoping that Gerard would catch the hint and vacate the room until Frank figured out what was going on in his fucked up head, but in typical Gerard fashion, he did the exact opposite of what Frank had wanted him to, twisting Frank's chair around roughly instead, forcing him to face his best friend without a desk to hide behind.

" _Okay_ \- now I know something is wrong, so spill before I force it out of you," Gerard snapped, his face flashing between hurt and confusion, even though Frank could tell he was doing his best to hide how much Frank's words had affected him, the conflicting emotions releasing a groan from deep inside of Frank's chest.

"I'm sorry Gee," Frank immediately apologized, the guilt he felt for wounding his best friend tampering down his anger for the time being. "I'm not mad at you okay? I'm just... _confused_ ," Frank finished lamely, his gaze dropping to the floor so he wouldn't have to meet Gerard's probing eyes.

"Confused about what?" Gerard pried when Frank remained silent, ignoring the fact that Frank was shaking his head rapidly in the way of a response.

" _Nothing_ \- forget I ever mentioned it," Frank pleaded, yanking his seat back around so he was cut off from Gerard once more. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"I think I get it," Gerard mused softly, his body shifting nearer to Frank as he spoke. Frank swore he could feel his hot breath hitting his ear as he continued talking, his spine stiffening as he pretended that having Gerard this close to him wasn't causing his cock to ache as it pressed up against his zipper. "You don't want to hook up with a girl... _do you_?"

"Shut up!" Frank yelped suddenly, standing up so rapidly that his chair toppled to the floor, but Frank didn't care about the fate of his furniture right now, he was much more concerned with what Gerard may or may not have discovered since Frank couldn't keep his damn mouth shut.

"Getting defensive are we Frankie?" Gerard smirked, his lips twisting upward in a crooked grin that shouldn't have gotten Frank so hot and bothered, but it _did_ , inciting Frank to shove Gerard roughly in an attempt to remove the temptation to kiss him, or something else just as idiotic, sending Gerard against the opposite wall, a startled look erasing the previous smugness from his features.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Frank hissed, stepping closer to Gerard until he had him basically pinned against the poster covered surface behind him, doing his best to not become distracted by the way Gerard's chest was heaving up and down lightly, or by how little space was separating the two of them.

"Oh really, so you aren't pissed off that I have been with so many girls lately, the thought of me being with someone that isn't you doesn't get under your skin?" Gerard chuckled wryly, his hands clenching together as he waited for Frank to do something, and honestly, Frank wasn't sure if he should walk out of his dorm, punch Gerard in the face, or kiss him senseless.

"Not at all," Frank answered coldly, praying that Gerard didn't notice the way Frank was practically vibrating with need, _hell_ \- he was surprised that his skin wasn't visibly trembling for all the world to see by this point, but apparently he was a better actor than he thought.

"Look me in the eye and say that again," Gerard demanded, his long fingers tangling in Frank's hair as he pressed his torso against Frank's, tugging his neck backward until Frank was forced to meet Gerard's inquisitive gaze. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been staring at me lately, how you haven't been looking for a quick fuck in ages, and don't spout that bullshit about studying, that has never stopped you before."

"Fuck you," Frank stammered out weakly, his adam's apple visibly bobbing as he swallowed heavily, his entire body strung taught as Gerard's grip on his locks forced him to stand practically on his toes to prevent him from losing any strands.

"You'd love that," Gerard laughed in a teasing manner, releasing his tight hold on Frank just as quickly as he had grabbed him.

But right when it appeared that Gerard was going to give Frank what he had originally wanted and vacate his room, Frank snapped, his desire for Gerard winning out over his sanity, and before he could reconsider his actions, his lips were against Gerard's, his smaller body shoving him backwards roughly until he was pinned to the wall once more.

Gerard kissed him back instantly, his muscles going pliant as Frank bracketed him with his limbs, his tongue snaking over his teeth, encouraging Gerard to open his mouth wider for him, which he did eagerly. A moan vibrated from his rib cage as Gerard's hands snared in his shaggy locks for a second time, tugging roughly in a manner that almost hurt, but at the same time it felt so fucking _good_ , and Frank never wanted it to stop.

Frank knew he had just fucked up, and if he had any iota of brain cells left in the lust coated pile of grey matter which resided inside of his thick skull, he would pull away and try to think of a reasonable explanation for why he had just attacked Gerard, but he didn't want this to end, and he was already damned anyway, so he sure as hell was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Frank's tongue was literally fucking Gerard's mouth by this point, plunging in and out quickly while Frank did his best to contain the needy noises bubbling in his chest. Gerard might be kissing him, but Frank refused to let Gerard know how much he had been aching for this just in case this didn't mean anything, and Gerard was only doing this because he could, which would be a very Gerard-like thing to do.

But even though Frank wanted to maintain as much dignity as he could while being attached to his best friend by the mouth, he couldn't help it when his hand inched toward Gerard's belt, his clumsy fingers fumbling with the stupid fucking bat buckle that Gerard loved so much. If this was going to be a onetime thing, Frank wanted to make sure he at least managed to get Gerard off in the process.

"What are you doing?" Gerard mumbled against Frank's lips, but he didn't stop Frank when he finally got his pants unfastened, or when he yanked them down roughly, leaving Gerard with nothing covering his lower region besides a ratty pair of boxers.

"What does it look like dumb ass?" Frank grunted, sliding his fingers into the waistband of Gerard's underwear before sending those downward as well, watching them join Gerard's jeans which were now pooling around his ankles.

"I knew you wanted to touch my dick," Gerard huffed breathlessly, his prideful words downplayed by his blown out pupils which were staring at Frank's hand eagerly, as if he could mentally will Frank to place it exactly where he wanted it to be with the power of his brain alone.

And _really_ , Frank didn't need any encouragement in that area, but he had to take a moment to observe Gerard's dick straight on for the first time, because _yes_ \- he may have caught a glimpse of it on occasion when Gerard came out of the shower without recalling that Frank was there, but this was different. Gerard was hard now, or getting there at least, and _fuck_ \- Frank's mouth was literally watering at the sight.

"You just gonna stare, because if so, I can jerk off on my own," Gerard scoffed, his words shot through with a hint of desperation that Frank didn't miss, even though Gerard was probably wishing that he had.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Frank murmured, making sure to keep direct eye contact with Gerard as he licked his palm slowly, shivering at the way Gerard's jaw dropped open and his legs spread slightly, almost as if by reflex.

"Make me," Gerard shot back, and that was all the enticement Frank needed to wrap his now saliva soaked palm around Gerard tightly, relishing in the way every muscle in his best friend's body tensed up, a soft cry escaping his throat as he pushed into Frank's hand desperately.

"This good enough for you, or do you want to go back to whats-her-face?" Frank teased, twisting his fist around the crown of Gerard's cock, marveling at the way his length was swelling rapidly in his hand, stretching Frank's fingers to their limit as he did his best to keep his dick completely encircled.

"No - _fuck_ Frank," Gerard gasped out, his nails sinking into Frank's shoulders as he pulled their torsos together roughly, giving Frank's own aching length some much needed friction against Gerard's bare thigh.

Frank let his head fall into the crook of Gerard's shoulder as he continued to work his cock, his eyes fluttering shut as he realized that this was actually happening, that he was finally touching Gerard in the way he had been dreaming about for much longer than he would ever admit to anyone, but he was still confused about what this meant for their friendship, and if Gerard would want to do this again, or if he was simply taking an orgasm from anyone that was willing to hand one out.

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts when Gerard dug one of his hands into Frank's bicep, dragging his arm upward until his fingers were flush with Gerard's spit soaked lips. The tips disappeared into Gerard's mouth as he sucked on them softly, eventually working down to Frank's second knuckle as Frank moaned brokenly, something about the way Gerard's tongue was lapping at his fingers invoking images of Gerard's mouth repeating the action in an entirely different area.

"Touch me," Gerard all but begged once he had released Frank's hand from his mouth, guiding the saliva soaked digits lower down until Frank finally got the hint that Gerard wanted him to put his fingers in his ass.

Even though Frank had never done anything like that before, there was no way in hell that he was going to admit that to Gerard, so he pressed the pad of his forefinger against the trembling rim of muscles, his cock twitching against Gerard's leg as Gerard's spine arched forward, his breath hitching loudly as he attempted to push down onto Frank's fingers in a needy fashion.

"You like this?" Frank gasped out, rubbing against the rim of Gerard's ass in a teasing manner while still keeping pressure on Gerard's throbbing cock, marveling at how responsive Gerard was to the simple touch.

"Yes - _do it_ ," Gerard whined, his head lolling back against the wall as his knees trembled wildly.

"Say please," Frank smirked, wanting to torture Gerard as much as he possibly could before Gerard snapped out of this submissive haze that had overtaken him, which would probably happen as soon as he got off, and judging by the way Gerard's cock was leaking heavily by this point, Frank knew he didn't have long before his best friend lost it completely.

"Please," Gerard spat out bitterly, his eyes widening as Frank forced one finger deep inside of him without any warning, effectively shutting Gerard up as a harsh groan escaped Frank's lips.

Gerard keened loudly once he got what he wanted, his fingers digging into Frank's ribs as he slipped down the wall a small fraction.

"God - you _do_ like this," Frank gasped in awe, trying to work in a second finger at a slightly slower pace, because Gerard's muscles were vice-like, and even though Gerard seemed to be enjoying this immensely, he didn't want to end up hurting his best friend by getting carried away.

" _Yeah_ \- don't tell me you have never fingered yourself before," Gerard tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a strangled moan instead.

Frank didn't know how to respond to that, because he _hadn't_ , but he wasn't going to give Gerard any more ammunition to use against him, so he reattached their mouths instead, biting on Gerard's bottom lip as he finally managed to get both of his digits inside of Gerard's tight heat. He copied the motions he typically used on girls in the hopes that it would elicit the same reaction when applied to Gerard, because honestly - Frank was fucking _clueless_ about how to properly pleasure a man, but that didn't mean he was enjoying it any less.

Gerard was trembling constantly by this point, so Frank had to be doing something right, at least, that was how he chose to decipher it. A steady stream of breathless whines were escaping from their conjoined mouths as Gerard alternated between shoving back on Frank's fingers and up into his fist, and _fuck_ \- Frank needed Gerard to come soon, because he wasn't sure if he was going to last much longer.

Frank's cock was fucking _throbbing_ in time with his heartbeat as he continued to finger Gerard, his boxers were flooded with precome, and all it would take was just a bit more friction before Frank came in his pants like a teenager getting some action for the first time, which was something that Frank wanted to avoid if at all possible.

" _Frank_ ," Gerard choked out suddenly, tearing himself away from the shorter man so he could throw his head back and gasp heavily, "I - I'm gonna come."

"Do it," Frank hissed before biting down hard on Gerard's exposed neck, neither of them flinching when Gerard's skull slammed into the wall loudly, the pain obviously not bothering him at all as his hips began to twitch wildly, the muscles encasing Frank's fingers matching the convulsive actions in perfect sync.

" _Fuck_ ," Gerard spat out, a violent trembling seizing his body before he came suddenly, his back arching forward as his cock pulsed in Frank's hand, hot rivulets of come splattering his knuckles, as well as Gerard's stomach. Gerard's hoarse scream filled the air as Frank clamped his teeth around Gerard's skin again, praying that he left a visible bruise that Gerard would have a hell of a time covering up later.

"Frank, you - you gotta take your fingers out," Gerard whimpered after his body had finally stilled, and it was only then that Frank realized that he hadn't moved for a good thirty seconds. He had been too enraptured watching Gerard fall apart to remember how to do anything else, _hell_ \- he had even forgotten to breathe until just now. "It's starting to hurt," Gerard whined slightly, finally snapping Frank back into mobility, both of his hands removing themselves from Gerard's body as if he had been burned by his skin.

"I - I..." Frank stammered out, the obvious bulge in his jeans demanding attention as he tried to figure out what to say, or do, but Gerard seemed practically comatose as he gazed down at the come staining his favorite t-shirt. Frank wasn't sure if Gerard was planning on returning the favor or not, but he would rather die before he asked.

"Come here," Gerard gestured weakly, his body sliding down to his knees as he tugged Frank forward by the belt loops on his jeans.

His long fingers fumbled with the zipper before Frank's cock was finally freed from the confining fabric, his lack of underwear apparently amusing Gerard greatly if the tired smirk that graced his swollen lips was anything to go by.

And before Frank could say anything, Gerard was wrapping those same lips around his aching cock, his warm mouth encasing Frank entirely as he sunk down to the base all in one go. His tongue pressed against the sensitive vein on the underside of his dick heavily, and _fuck_ \- Frank was going to spontaneously combust any minute now as embarrassing as that realization was.

Having Gerard kneeling in front of him with his cock in between his lips was the hottest thing in the whole entire world, and Frank made sure to file that image away so he could pull it back out the next time he was alone without any porn to jerk off to.

"Fuck Gee - your mouth," Frank moaned, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Gerard's head in an encouraging manner while Gerard allowed the head of Frank's cock to slip down his throat, the sensation sending Frank that much closer to the edge of insanity.

When Gerard swallowed around him, Frank lost it, his orgasm overtaking him so suddenly that he didn't have time to warn Gerard as his come filled his best friend's mouth, a small amount of it dribbling out before Gerard swallowed, drinking Frank dry like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

" _Oh my god_ ," Frank groaned as his cock continued to pulsate wildly, his release threatening to bring him to his knees with the intensity of it.

Just when Frank thought he was literally about to pass out, Gerard pulled Frank's length passed his thin lips, allowing the last of Frank's come to splatter across his face messily, and that was when Frank collapsed against the wall, pressing his softening dick against Gerard's damp skin as he breathed heavily through his nose.

"Frank?" Gerard chuckled softly, his hands gently pulling Frank downward until his spine was flush against Gerard's stomach and his legs were stretched out before him.

His now limp dick hung between his thighs, Gerard's saliva still coating it, the slight sheen it carried causing Frank to groan softly as a hot spike of lust shot through his stomach, even though there was no way he could get hard again after that intense of an orgasm.

"Hmm?" Frank finally answered, shifting slightly so he was leaning against the wall now instead of crushing Gerard with his weight.

"You okay?" Gerard questioned nervously, his hand tentatively resting on Frank's shoulder as he waited for him to come down from his high.

"Fucking fantastic," Frank mumbled sleepily, tucking himself away as he tried and failed not to stare at the come that was still streaked across Gerard's cheeks haphazardly.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened?" Gerard ventured to ask once Frank managed to regain his feet, after which he held out his hand to Gerard who still had his own ass firmly planted on the uncomfortable floor.

"Not really," Frank shrugged, even though he sort of _did_ , but not right now. His brain was fried, and he knew he would say something idiotic if he tried to explain himself at the moment.

"We are good right?" Gerard pressed, using his already ruined t-shirt to wipe at his face in a halfhearted manner.

"Duh - we just got off, that's all," Frank giggled to himself, because _fuck_ \- Gerard had just sucked his dick, which was definitely not how Frank had expected this evening to go when Gerard had barged into Frank's room earlier, but he wasn't complaining.

"Yeah...cool," Gerard nodded before shoving past Frank in a friendly manner. "I call your shower first," Gerard giggled before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Frank to collapse onto his mattress wearily as his exhausted body shut down without his consent.

His limbs refused to support his weight for a second more, and even though Frank still had some of Gerard's come on his hand, he didn't care enough to wash it off before his eyes slipped closed and he found himself drifting into a deep sleep.

And even though they didn't discuss what had happened that night, that didn't stop Gerard from crawling into bed with Frank when he was finished cleaning up, and it also didn't deter him from waking Frank up later with his mouth around his cock, so Frank was more than content to simply sit back and see where this went, because all he had really wanted was to hook up with Gerard, and he had gotten his wish.

Anything with a label was too daunting for Frank to consider right now anyway, and he already loved Gerard, at least as a friend, and _okay_ \- it might be a little more serious than that, but Frank was nowhere near ready to voice his feelings aloud, not even to himself, so having his best friend also being the person who was giving him orgasms was more than enough for Frank at the moment, and Gerard seemed very content with their new arrangement as well.

And in the end, as long as Gerard was a part of Frank's life, he was happy - the sex was just an added bonus to their already flawless friendship, and even if it went away sometime in the near future, Frank would learn to live without as long as Gerard stayed by his side.


End file.
